FNaF 2
Summary Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second installment of the popular indie horror series. With the first game being a huge sucess for the creator Scott Cawthorn, he decided to make a second game. However, he dragged it out creating scary teaser images on his website (see teasers in gallery below) scottgames.com/ (which has soething different on it now). With Five Nights at Freddy's 2 being release as a prequel as it is set in 1987. The 1987 time setting means that this game could answer a lot of questions. We see a series of 2 new animatronics: the Toys and the Withered animatronics. These animatronics have around 4 or 5 different animatronics in each collection. And that means that this game is the hardest and the most complicated yet. Characters The amount of animatronics is huge making it the hardest game yet. The animatronics consist of: Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Golden Freddy,Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and 2 new animatronics Balloon Boy and Mangle. One of the new animatronics, Balloon Boy cannot kill you. However, he is devilishly annoying if he gets in your room and starts saying 'hello?' 'hi'. once you hear this noise, you know that he has attacked. Balloon Boy can steal you flashlight batteries. No flashlight=bad news (as you will see on the Withered Foxy). The other new animatronic Mangle is a creepier version of Foxy that hangs of your roof until he decides it's you time to die. Five nights at Freddy's 2 see's another new mechanic - the music box (all will be answered on the Puppet page). Which makes things a lot harder. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 2 has also, a new layout. The office has changed to be more... Olden style. There are also vents you have to keep an eye on and the hallway directly in front of you. Another new mechanic we see that is actually helpful is the Freddy Fazbear mask. This mask proovs extremely helpful as the animatronics can come into your room. It is the only way to protect yourself. However, it dosen't work on all of them. All but 2. And another huge change has gone on with this game: there are no doors. This is the reason why we have a Freddy Fazbear head. This makes the game even harder than it already is.As Five Nights at Freddy's 2 progresses for so many changes to the first one. Keeping the names of the originals, you can use light in some way, side protections (doors and vents), rare endoskeleton screen and a lot more obvious stuff (which is much too obvious to mention). Poll: Who is the most annoying animatronic in FNaF 2? Withered Freddy Withered Bonnie Withered Chica Withered Foxy Mangle Balloon Boy Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Puppet Gallery toy freddy.png|Toy Freddy toy bonnie.png|Toy Bonnie toy chica.png|Toy Chica mangle.png|Mangle bb.png|Balloon Boy golden freddy 2.png|Golden Freddy withered freddy.png|Withered Freddy withered bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie withered chica.png|Withered Chica withered foxy.png|Withered Foxy 0000000.png|Withered vs. Toy All_fnaf_2_animatronics.png|All FNaF 2 animatronics IMG_1075.png|FNaF 2 Extras Teasers fredddy fnaf2.jpg|Grand Re-opening FNaF 2 first image bonnes.jpg|Withered vs Toy FNaF Bonnie's New_Foxy.jpeg|Foxy/Mangle FNaF 2 teaser foxy fnafv 2 teesa.jpg|No place to run - FNaF 2 puppett.jpg|The Puppet strikes - FNaF 2 teaser Jumpscares Old Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Withered Freddy jumpscare Old Bonnie Jumpscare.gif|Withered Bonnie jumpscare FNAF2OldChicaJumpscare.gif|Withered Chica jumpscare Old Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Withered Foxy jumpscare Golden Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy jumpscare Toy Freddy jumpscare.gif|Toy Freddy jumpscare Toy Bonnie jumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie jumpscare Toy Chica Jumpscare.gif|Toy Chica jumpscare Mangle jumpscare better.gif|Mangle jumpscare puppet jumpscare.gif|Puppet jumpscare Category:Five Nights at Freddy's